Full Restore
|} The Full Restore (Japanese: かいふくのくすり Recovery Medicine) is a type of medicine introduced in Generation I. It fully restores a Pokémon's and cures the Pokémon from all status conditions and . It is an improved counterpart of the Potion, Super Potion, Hyper Potion, and Max Potion. In the core series games Price / | 3,000| 1,500}} |} |} In , Full Restore costs 600 during the Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale. Effect Generation I When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it fully restores a Pokémon's and cures the Pokémon of all status conditions ( , , , , ). Generation II onward When used from the Bag on a Pokémon, it fully restores a Pokémon's and cures a Pokémon of all status conditions ( , , , , ) and . Description |Fully restores HP and cures all ailments, such as poisoning.}} |Fully restores HP & status.}} |Fully restores the HP and status of a Pokémon.}} |A medicine that fully restores the HP and heals any status problems of one Pokémon.}} |Fully restores the HP and status of a Pokémon.}} |A medicine that fully restores the HP and heals any status problems of a single Pokémon.}} |A medicine that can be used to fully restore the HP of a single Pokémon and heal any status conditions it has.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , , Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6), , , , Cerulean Cave | Indigo Plateau Poké Mart |- | | , Tin Tower, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar, Lake of Rage, , Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6), Mt. Silver | Goldenrod Department Store rooftop sale , Indigo Plateau Poké Mart, Goldenrod Radio Tower (2 Blue Card points) |- | | , Team Magma Hideout , | , Trainer Hill Poké Marts |- | | , , , , , , Icefall Cave, Ruin Valley, Cerulean Cave | Indigo Plateau, , , , Trainer Tower Poké Marts |- | | Shadow PKMN Lab | The Under Poké Mart |- | | Cipher Key Lair, Citadark Isle (×4) Realgam Tower (Battle CD , , and completion prizes) | Gateon Poké Mart (after clearing Cipher Key Lair) |- | | , , , Mt. Coronet, Iron Island , Team Galactic HQ, , Snowpoint Temple, Stark Mountain | All Poké Marts (after obtaining eight Badges), Celestic Town (after obtaining eight Badges) |- | | , Bell Tower, Whirl Islands, Mt. Mortar, Lake of Rage, , Viridian Forest, Underground Path (Kanto Routes 5-6), Cerulean Cave, Mt. Silver | All Poké Marts (after obtaining eight Badges), Goldenrod Radio Tower (3 Blue Card points) , Pokéathlon Dome (500 Pts.) |- | | | |- | | , , , Challenger's Cave, , N's Castle, Village Bridge | All Poké Marts (after obtaining eight Badges), Big Stadium and Small Court (battle with Kirsten), Anville Town (lost-and-found), Anville Town (trade 20 s) |- | | , , Twist Mountain, Seaside Cave, Humilau City, , Striaton City | All Poké Marts (after obtaining eight Badges), Pokéstar Studios (gift after completing a movie), Castelia Sewers (daily) , Join Avenue ( ), Big Stadium and Small Court (battle with Kirsten), Anville Town (lost-and-found), Anville Town (trade 20 s) |- | | , Kalos Power Plant, Pokémon Village, Snowbelle City, | All Poké Marts (after obtaining five Badges), Lumiose City (300 PM) |- | | , Team Magma Hideout , Team Aqua Hideout , Sky Pillar, , Battle Resort, Mirage Forest (south of ), Mirage Mountain (southeast of ) | All Poké Marts (after obtaining five Badges), Lilycove Department Store, Mauville City (300 PM), (rematch with Robert), Meteor Falls (rematch with Nicolas), Secret Base ("Pick something up" with ) |- | | | (150 PM - fewer than 20 Medals), (120 PM - 20 Medals or more) |- | | Aether Paradise, Vast Poni Canyon, Mount Lanakila | All Poké Marts (after completing seven trials) |- | | Heahea City, Po Town (×2), Aether Paradise, Vast Poni Canyon, Mount Lanakila (×2), Poni Gauntlet, Team Rocket's Castle (×2) | All Poké Marts (after completing seven trials) |} |} Wonder Launcher The Full Restore appears as a Wonder Launcher item. It costs 13 points to use. In the anime In A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, and received a medical kit containing several healing items, including three Full Restores, to be used during their Ultra Guardian missions. During their first mission, used one of these Full Restores to heal a that had been drained by a . In Full Moon and Many Arms!, Lillie used another Full Restore from the medical kit to help heal . Trivia * In Generations and , Full Restore was programmed to only heal 999 , rather than restoring the HP to maximum. However, since the highest possible HP a Pokémon can legitimately have in these games is 703 with a level 100 (in Generation I) or 713 with a level 100 (in Generation II), this is not an issue. * In the Generation II games, due to a glitch, when an NPC uses a Full Restore on a ing Pokémon, it will not be cured of after waking up. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=全復藥 |zh_cmn=全復藥 / 全复药 |fi=Täyselvytys |fr=Guérison |de=Top-Genesung |it=Ricarica Totale |ko=회복약 Hoebok Yak |es= Todo Restaurar Todo }} Category:Potions Category:Status condition healing items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Top-Genesung es:Restaurar todo fr:Guérison it:Ricarica totale ja:かいふくのくすり zh:全复药（道具）